Don and Jess: The Lying Game
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It's time for Lindsay to go home. This one is just going to be a short story about the team taking Lindsay to the airport and saying bye to her for now. Some FA but mostly DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. It's time for Lindsay to go home. This one is just going to be a short story about the team taking Lindsay to the airport and saying bye to her for now. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *stands with duck tape over mouth, shaking head*

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sat in the back of the SUV they were using to take Lindsay to the airport with Jess. Mac and Danny were helping Lindsay load her things into the trunk before they could leave. Stella was sitting in the front passengers seat, Hawkes was behind the drivers seat in front of Don and Mac was driving. That left the two seats beside Hawkes for Danny and Lindsay. They had talked about it the night before and decided they would all go see Lindsay off after work. She had gladly changed the time of her flight to have her family with her when she left. Finally Danny and Lindsay got in and Mac pulled the SUV onto the road.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Jess asked.

Lindsay turned some in her seat to look at Jess. Lindsay smiled as she saw her friend resting against Don with her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be gone for about a month." Lindsay said. "For some strange reason the ADA wants me there for the whole thing even though I'll only be going to the trial the day I testify."

Don frowned. "Well that makes no sense."

"Don when have ADAs ever made sense to you?" Mac asked as they stopped at a light.

The others laughed while Don sent Mac a look.

"Very funny Mac." Don said.

They drove in silence for a while. Traffic was slightly heavy because it was after five and most people were on their way home. When they reached the airport, they could all tell Lindsay was getting more nervous the closer they got to her plane.

"Remember what I said the other night." Danny whispered. "You are strong enough to do this. You'll be ok."

Lindsay nodded, showing she remembered but that didn't loosen her grip on Danny's hand. They arrived at her terminal and they each took turns hugging her.

"You're tough Lindsay." Mac said.

Lindsay smiled at him and moved to Stella.

"Remember you can call any time you need to." Stella said. "We're all here for you."

Hugging Hawkes and Jess next, Lindsay moved onto Don. Don smiled down at her.

"You're like a sister to me Linds," Don said. "and I know you'll be ok. Just come back soon, Danny's going to go nuts without you."

Lindsay laughed through her tears as she hugged Don. Last she went to Danny and the others stood off to the side to allow them some privacy. Danny framed Lindsay's face with his hands so she was looking right at him.

"You are strong and brave Lindsay Monroe." Danny said. "I know you have it in you to get through this and to come back just as strong and brave."

Giving Lindsay a kiss, Danny pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head as she cried into his chest. They stayed that way until Lindsay's flight began boarding. Giving one more round of hugs, Lindsay gave Danny one more kiss before heading onto her plane. They all stayed until the plane took off then headed back to the SUV. Noticing Danny's down face, Don patted him on the shoulder.

"She'll be back before you know it Danno." Don said.

Danny smiled. "Yeah I know. I'm just worried."

Hawkes patted Danny's other shoulder. "Come on, some drinks will help ease that worry."

Mac nodded. "A good luck drink for Lindsay even though she's not with us. I think it'll help all of us."

With everyone's agreement, they got back into the SUV and drove back to the city.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I know it wasn't very long but I just wanted to focus on Lindsay leaving and the team once again being there for her. So let me know what you think, flame policy continues to stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
